Conventional chairs typically used in educational environments are bulky and generally fail to provide adequate leverage for all users, especially younger students, to easily adjust, lift, arrange and stack such units as is often necessary in a classroom. Moreover, conventional chairs generally comprise a back, a base, and a leg supporting each corner of the base.